This invention is directed to an earlobe piercing assembly, and in particular to an earlobe piercing assembly for facilitating earlobe piercing and maintaining the piercing earrings sterile during handling, storage and piercing.
The popularity of pierced earrings as a jewelry item has in recent years occasioned many devices for piercing an earlobe to provide a permament opening in an earlobe for wearing a pierced earring. Many of the earlobe-piercing devices are in the nature of a medical implement and are utilized by doctors to effect piercing of the earlobe in a hygienic environment, such as a doctor's office. These same devices are often utilized in jewelry stores and other jewelry retailing units to promote the sales of pierced earrings. Nevertheless, most of these devices have been unable to maintain the sterility of the piercing earrings during packaging, handling and piercing and thus have resulted in earlobe infections, hepatitis, and the like, to the recipient of the pierced earlobe. Although earlobe piercing assemblies have been suggested, which assemblies avoid contamination of the piercing earring during storage, handling and piercing, the unnatural, complicated and often awkward handling required to effect a piercing of an earlobe by such assemblies has rendered same less than completely satisfactory.